Quer casar comigo?
by c.a.n.c.e.l.a.d.o
Summary: "Começou com uma pequena discussão seguida de uma crise de ciúmes, mas acabou seguindo um Rumo completamente inesperado..."DRARRY


**Essa eu vou dividir entre dois amores, minha querida e amada beta Ivys; e pra Ana Ackles. Ana dessa vez avisei antes. Beijos amo vcs. **

Depois de ficar por duas horas, vendo o suposto namorado escrevendo algum relatório chato, ele se cansou de fingir que também estava trabalhando e resolveu agir.

— Já está tarde. Você não vem pra cama? – perguntou levantando-se e se aproximando dele.

— Daqui a pouco.

— Dray você está ai desde cedo. Além disso, tenho uma déia melhor do que fazer. – disse beijando o pescoço do loiro. - Dray...- ele sussurrou na orelha do outro dando algumas mordidas de leve. Ainda sem receber nada mais que um fraco gemido de resposta parou o que estava fazendo, ficou de frente para o outro e falou zangado - Draco Malfoy você não vai responder?

— Responder o que amor? – perguntou distraidamente.

Harry não conseguia acreditar. Era sempre a mesma coisa. Não importava o trabalho que ele, Harry estivesse fazendo, não importava quantos bruxos das trevas ele houvesse derrotado no dia; sempre que o loiro o chamava ele ia, largava tudo e ia. E nem pensava duas vezes, quanto mais ignorar o loiro. Draco, no entanto, simplesmente esquecia-se da sua existência quanto estava trabalhando. Mas se ele queria guerra, era guerra que teria.

— Nada, pode continuar trabalhando.

10 minutos depois

— Dray to saindo.

— O que? Espera. Onde você vai? – perguntou olhando o moreno pela primeira vez na noite.

— Fred acabou de me ligar e me chamou pra uma festa particular que vai ter na casa dele. Acho que o Jorge também vai estar lá, já que eles são vizinhos e tudo. Talvez também apareça um pessoal da Grifinória. Então, não espere por mim acordado. – disse lançando um beijinho; o jogo havia começado...

— Hey! Volta aqui. - disse largando de vez os pergaminhos em cima da mesa.

— Sim? – Harry já estava com uma das mãos na porta entre aberta.

— Se você acha que pode simplesmente sair por essa porta dizendo que vai a uma festa dos gêmeos, está muito enganado. E você está proibido de sair de casa vestido assim.

— Assim como?- disse com um ar desentendido olhando a própria roupa, estava usando botas de couro de dragão (que o próprio Draco havia lhe dado) calça jeans preta, camiseta preta e uma jaqueta preta. Estava mais discreto que nunca. – O que tem de errado com a minha roupa?

— Harry você está brincando certo? – perguntou incrédulo.

— Não, não estou. O que tem de errado? – repetiu.

_Você.NaNã.. – falou pontuando cada palavra - "O_ que tem de errado"?_ – imitou a voz de Harry- Essa roupa parece mais uma segunda pele de tão apertada que está.

Harry estava se segurando pra não rir. Queria a atenção do loiro e pelo tom de voz dele tinha conseguido muito mais.

— Não me lembro de você ter reclamado dessa mesma roupa semana passada, quando fomos ao lançamento daquela vassoura. Na verdade você parecia bem interessado nela, principalmente quando eu...

— Havia uma diferença; naquela festa você estava comigo. – disse cortando o moreno. – e ninguém se atreveria a encostar um dedo em você.

— Claro que não. Naquela noite você estava agindo como um macho Alfa. As pessoas ficavam com medo até de falar comigo.

Harry quase podia ouvir os gritos que as pessoas davam quando ele quase pegava o pomo.

— E isso é ótimo. É bom mesmo que todos saibam que você é MEU.

"_E Harry Potter pega o pomo e vence a partida."_ Pronto, tinha conseguido agora ele nunca ia conseguir sair de casa. Não que ele tivesse alguma intenção de sair mesmo.

— De novo não Draco. To ficando atrasado. Tchau.

De repente o loiro estava atrás dele o agarrando possessivamente pela cintura. O puxou bruscamente da porta e a fechou o prensando nela.

— Eu disse que você estava proibido de sair com essa roupa. – sussurrou enquanto virava o moreno de frente.

— Tudo bem, então me dá licença que eu vou me trocar. Os gêmeos devem estar me esperando para... – e foi impedindo de falar pela boca do loiro que tomou a sua violentamente.

— Não... sei... se me entendeu... direito... Harry . – dizia ofegante.- mas você... não vai sair.

— Mas... – foi interrompido novamente e dessa vez o loiro encostou todo o corpo no dele num beijo alucinante e ele desistiu de lutar, afinal era isso que queria desde o começo.

Além disso, ele tinha um plano. Ok. Não era bem um plano, mas ele sabia o ia fazer e tinha que ser perfeito. Puxou o loiro para seu colo o fazendo entrelaçar as pernas na sua cintura e assim sem desfazer o beijo o levou para o quarto. Não que o loiro fosse leve, sendo o capitão do time de quadribol de Londres. Draco ainda era um pouco mais alto que ele, e apesar de parecer magro tinha o corpo todo bem definido. Harry não ficava muito atrás; sendo o subchefe da seção de aurores, ele tinha que se manter em forma e agüentar carregar muito peso.

Colocou o loiro na cama e se afastou pra tirar a própria roupa, ele teria que mandar vários buquês de flores para o cara que inventou o samba canção. Ver o loiro sentado ofegante na cama usando uma camiseta leve com um samba canção que não escondia em nada sua ereção era . maravilhoso. Harry se livrou rapidamente do resto da roupa ficando apenas de cueca atacou o loiro. O beijando fortemente sendo compensado com a visão dos lábios finos avermelhados. Desceu beijando o pescoço dele e parou ao chegar à camiseta branca. Se Draco sabia ou não o efeito que causava sobre ele, Harry não queria saber, no momento tudo o que ele queria era se concentrar nos movimentos que o loiro fazia. Draco o tinha empurrado e retirava a roupa lentamente sobre o olhar faminto do grifinório. E tudo o que Harry se lembra antes do mundo explodir em milhões de cores diferentes foi de o loiro ter o empurrado de volta pra cama e se deitado sobre ele.

— Acho que você vai ter que ligar pros gêmeos pedindo desculpas. - o tom de voz do loiro era divertido. - Pode dizer que você ficou entretido com seu lindíssimo namorado.

— Lindíssimo é? – disse bagunçando os cabelos do loiro que estava com a cabeça apoiada em seu ombro. – Essa parte posso até dizer, agora a respeito de ser namorado eu não sei.

— Como assim Harry? – Draco agora estava serio, e sentando de frente pro moreno perguntou. – O que você quer dizer com isso?

— Eu quis dizer o que eu estou tentando te dizer a um mês, mas você vem me impedindo com todos aqueles relatórios. – Draco o olhava perplexo. – Afinal qual a vantagem de ser o capitão do time se você não pode mandar outra pessoa fazer?...

— Harry, eu não estou entendendo. Do que é que você está falando?

— Espere aqui Dray, eu já volto.

Harry levantou da cama aproveitando pra vestir sua cueca, foi ate o armário e pegou uma caixa de veludo preta. Parou em frente ao outro que ainda o encarava serio, se ajoelhou abriu a caixinha e a levantou mostrando-a pra ele. Draco parecia que estava em choque, incapaz de falar ou se mexer.

— Draco Lucius Malfoy, sei que viemos de mundos diferentes e que não foi exatamente amor a primeira vista. – ele tinha a esperança de tirar pelo menos um sorriso do loiro mas ele continuava sem reação. – E por mais incrível que pareça toda essa diferença só serviu para nos aproximar cada vez mais. Estamos juntos já há dois anos e eu não me lembro do momento exato em que percebi, mas hoje tenho a certeza que não consigo mais viver sem você. Eu te amo, e...- ele respirou fundo duas vezes como pra tomar coragem, e olhou nos olhos do sonserino.- Quer casar comigo?

Draco ainda não havia se mexido, parecia preso no lugar, olhava Harry sem acreditar no que tinha ouvido. Tinha medo de se mexer e quebrar todo o encanto. Então se deu conta de que sua falta de reação deixava o outro ainda mais nervoso. Abaixou-se pegou a pequena caixa que continha um anel em formato de um pomo de ouro e o tirou da caixinha vendo como as pequenas asinhas formavam um arco e o colocou no dedo.

Tinha a impressão de que se tentasse falar, sua voz não sairia; mas palavras não eram necessárias naquele momento. Notou que um par de olhos verdes acompanhava cada movimento que ele fazia, levantou a mão direita pra ver o efeito que causava e viu que ali onde eram para estar as marcas do pomo havia várias letras D e H entrelaçadas de cada lado.

Harry segurou a mão dele entre as suas e só então Draco percebeu que ele também estava com um anel idêntico ao seu. Levantou os olhos para os verdes esmeralda, e ali enxergou que tudo que vinha sentindo era sem razão. Todas as vezes que se distraia remoendo tudo que tinha feito, pensando em razões possíveis para que Harry o chamasse pra conversar, com medo de que ele pudesse querer por um fim à relação deles, tinha sido completamente à toa. E ele, idiota que era, distraia-se tanto com isso que acabava tendo que fazer e refazer todos aqueles relatórios.

Se tivesse idéia de que a conversa era sobre isso, não teria fugido tanto, nem perdido tanto tempo. Mas o importante é que agora, sentia-se tão feliz e tão bem que poderia fazer chover chocolate. Talvez ele fizesse isso, mais tarde, porque agora tudo o que importava era beijar o seu futuro marido.

E mais uma vez o quarto explodiu em milhares de cores.

-/-

— Harry acorda.

Harry virou-se preguiçosamente na cama se espreguiçando; estava com o corpo doendo e com muitas marcas roxas pelo corpo. Draco não estava em uma situação melhor, seu pescoço parecia que tinha sido atacado por um vampiro e ele tinha medo de olhar o resto. Não que isso os incomodasse, na verdade, essa era a melhor sensação do mundo.

— Bom dia noivo. – disse carinhosamente beijando o moreno.- Eu trouxe o café da manhã pra você.

— Obrigado. Mas você não vai se atrasar pra ir paro o treino? – perguntou servindo-se de suco de abobora.

— Não, não vou ao treino. Pedi para o Wesley assumir hoje. – disse rindo de alguma coisa. – E como você também está de folga poderemos aproveitar bastante.- falou se curvando sobre o outro e dando-lhe outro beijo de tirar o fôlego. Já ia tirar o copo da mão de Harry quando foram interrompidos por uma coruja. – Nossa isso foi bem mais rápido do que eu imaginei.

— O que foi mais rápido do que você imaginou? – o loiro tinha aprontado alguma, a cara dele não negava. Harry pegou o envelope que a coruja tinha deixado a sua frente e viu que era um berrador.- Dray o que você fez?

Draco parecia incapaz de responder de tanto que ria, pegou o envelope e o abriu surpreendendo-se ao ouvir a voz, ou melhor os gritos de Ron Weasley.

"_HARRY! POR FAVOR DIGA QUE E MENTIRA E QUE VOCÊ NÃO VAI SE CASAR COM O CARA DE DONINHA!"_

— Dray o que você disse a ele? – perguntou um pouco pasmo, não se importava do outro contar, mas conhecendo os dois e a inimizade que ainda persistia entre eles, sabia que sempre que podiam estavam implicando um com outro.

— Nada de mais.- e vendo o olhar incrédulo do moreno acrescentou.- Disse apenas que eu não ia para o treino hoje porque ia passar o dia inteiro transando com o meu futuro marido. – acrescentou puxando Harry para o seu colo e calando o seu protesto com um beijo apaixonado.

Fim.

N/B : Parece que eu estava certa quando disse que Sob o quadro do cavaleiro Cardigan seria apenas a primeira de muitas fics que você escreveria, não é? Esta ficou ainda mais fofa que a outra. E também engraçada. Amei a forma que Harry encontrou para atrair a atenção de Draco. Ciúmes sempre funciona, rsrs. E foi linda a forma como ele se declarou e pediu o loiro em casamento. Ah! Adorei o anel em formato de pomo, com as letras entrelaçadas, não poderia ser mais significativo ou mais romântico. Mais uma vez parabéns Sun. E para os leitores, eu avisei que uma nova autora de fics estava nascendo, agora ninguém segura mais esta menina! \o/

N/A: Muito obrigada Ivys, essa e mais uma que não seria nada sem você. Sabendo usar, ciúme e infalível; e o Harry soube usar. Humm será que eu escrevo mais alguma?

E como diz o ditado: reviews são fundamentais pra vida do autor.


End file.
